Somebody That I Used  To Know
by Secret Moon Princess
Summary: Story in Mikan's perspective based on Somebody That I Used To Know. There may be bit... or a lot of OOC. It has been a long time since I've watched the anime so I'm not sure. REVIEW!


_**Now and then I think of when we were together**__**  
><strong>__**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**__**  
><strong>__**Told myself that you were right for me**__**  
><strong>__**But felt so lonely in your company**__**  
><strong>__**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

I stared over at Natsume. The boy I was always so close to, who I loved so dearly. Standing beside him was his new girlfriend, a transfer student named Alyssa. I remember when I was in her position. Where he would get slightly annoyed if I didn't hug him because he thought that was what was supposed to happen.

I knew at the time he thought we were meant for each other, but as always I screwed everything up. Even though he filled up the lonely void in my heart, I saw that I did the opposite to him. Every time, though, I'd bug him and annoy him and over and over again I'd regret it afterwards.

He was with me so often that it hurt when he was away. Koko told me differently one day. After I was talking to Natsume and he went to go get lunch, Koko pulled me to the side and said, "Hey Mikan, maybe you should stay away from Natsume for a while."

"Why?"

"He keeps saying in his head that he's in a lot of pain when he's with you and he feels like he can't be himself around you. Maybe he'd feel better if you guys took some time apart."_****_

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**__**  
><strong>__**Like resignation to the end, always the end**__**  
><strong>__**So when we found that we could not make sense**__**  
><strong>__**Well you said that we would still be friends**__**  
><strong>__**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**_

Ever since then I've had some kind of depression that I cover up with my goofy smiles. I'd always think about us and then I would think '_Well we aren't that compatible_' and then later find a different excuse like '_But what he lacks I make up for._'

When he finally dumped me, he simply said we could still be friends. Some fraction of me died that day and another fraction was happy that he ended it because I couldn't stand to hang around him knowing I was bugging him and hurting him. That part of me felt happy that I wouldn't be around as much to hurt him._****_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**__**  
><strong>__**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't even need your love**__**  
><strong>__**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**__**  
><strong>__**No you didn't have to stoop so low**__**  
><strong>__**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**__**  
><strong>__**I guess that I don't need that though**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

A few days later, Ruka-pyon came by to get the CD's Natsume left. About a week or two after that Alyssa transferred in from the branch in America. She and Natsume clicked instantly. I remember going down stairs to go eat and catching them lip-locking on the stairs with her back pressed up against the wall.

Constantly I say I don't need him. I don't need what he makes me feel or what he could offer me if I ever changed. Shortly after the incident on the stairs, He wouldn't even look at me and even if he did, it was like I was a ghost. Every time he did that I felt arrows piercing my heart and knives relentlessly stabbing it, too.

Natsume was always one to be low, but never in my life would I think he'd go this low. He was even pushing away Ruka and it's all because of his new girlfriend. Now we're in high school and he hasn't changed. Some would even say he got worse.__I wouldn't exactly know because he's just somebody that I used to know.

Right now as I'm walking past him under the cherry blossom trees with the petals flying around, he stopped for a second turned around and gave me a small smile behind half-lidded eyes. I physically fought back tears and ran back to my dorm room which I shared with Hotaru.

Behind me I slammed the door shut and my back pressed against it. I slid down the door and finally let my tears fall as my heart was being crushed under boulders and the sobs choked me. Slowly I started to shake and none of this ceased until early the nest morning.

_So much for someone that I used to know._

**A/N: Personally I think this is a real downer from my last song-fic. I just had so many emotions coming over me at the time that I just had to let them out. BTW The Alyssa in here is actually based on someone I envy and greatly dislike in real life. Mikan and Natsume I kinda based off of me and the guy I like who is dating Alyssa. Sorry if they are OOC.**

**Review and honestly I'm debating whether or not to continue this with Natsume after he acknowledged her with the song "Just A Dream" by Nelly. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks to all you guys who review, you always make me smile and fan-girl "EEP". Have a wonderful whatever time it is there.**


End file.
